phosphorhornfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueprint
On the road Starting Weapons Sword 1: Pygite Sword ''- Attack: 70-??'' Sword 2: Serrato ''- Attack: 85-?? // Health: 10-??'' Sword 3: Kodachi ''- Attack: 75-?? // Crit: 3-??'' Sword 4: Zweihander ''- Attack: 90-?? // Fire: 20-??'' Hammer 1: Cuthbert's Cudgel ''- Attack: 120-??'' Hammer 2: Bardbeater ''- Attack: 105-?? // Health: 50-??'' Hammer 3: Paladin's Hammer ''- Attack: 115-?? // Light: 1-??'' Ax 1: Timberfell ''- Attack: 100-??'' Ax 2: Labrys of Minis ''- Attack: 90-?? // Light: 1-??'' Ax 3: Merovingus ''- Attack: 110-??'' Scythe 1: STICKO ''- Attack: 90-290 // Luck: 5-50'' Scythe 2: Halberd of Ed ''- Attack: 95-??'' Scythe 3: The Reaper ''- Attack: 99-??'' Scythe 4: Vardo ''- Attack: 65-?? // Fire: 75-??'' Accessory 1: Bell's Locket ''- Health: 25-?? // Light: 0-5'' Accessory 2: Pain Bringer ''- Health: 50-?? // Attack: 5-??'' Accessory 3: Apothecary's Helper ''- Health: 50-?? '' Accessory 4: Pendragon ''- Health: 45-?? // Crit: 3-??'' Cuthbert Ax 4: Westenra ''- Attack: 125-?? // Health: 10-??'' Below the blacksmith in the square path to the right there is a window overlooking the drawbridge Hammer 4: Prometheus ''- Attack: 125-?? // Fire: 40-??'' Leave the Blacksmith go to the right take the last left The first right it is on the ground at the end of the alley The Outpost: Demolition Accessory 6: The Opportunist ''- Crit: 10-?? // Luck: 10-??'' Second time boss fight The Outpost: Playing with Fire Sword 5: Templar Steel ''- Attack: 100-?? // Luck: 5-??'' In a crawl space to the left of where you enter on the ground (I believe it was in the final space with the 2 fire pots - either in the path down the hill behind some branches or to the left of the grappling spot across the gap) Scythe 5: The Guzzler ' ' ''- Attack: 95-?? // Crit: 3-??'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Outpost: Arktos Loves Beehives Accessory' 5: Edna's Locket '''- Health: 120-?? // Luck: 5-??'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Magic Forest Sword 11 : Blade of Chronos ' ' ''- Attack: 130 // Crit: 20-??'' To the left on the ground after the start of the island level The Armory: Into the Ruins Sword 6 :Couer de Leon ''- Attack: 115-?? // Health: 10-??'' Imedeatly after beginning go left and jump down to the waterfall. There is a crawlspace. It is on the ground on the left side in the crawl space. Accessory 7 :Amulet of the Mother ''- Light: 1-10 // Health: 75-??'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Armory: Fists of Danger Sword 9: Lancer ''- Attack: 120-?? // Health: 20-?? // Light: 1-??'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Armory: No Blade Sharper Scythe 9: Pyx ''- Attack: 150-??'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss Suddene Westernnesse 1: burn the vines covering a cave and blow the horn to open a path below containing the Mace of Haras. 2: Arena: On the left is the Aurora Hammer.